


Texts at 2 a.m

by lavenderfieldsforever, Mystrangefiction



Series: Moves in Manhattan [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Booty Calls, F/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfieldsforever/pseuds/lavenderfieldsforever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrangefiction/pseuds/Mystrangefiction
Summary: Sonny got called into the station right as your date night started to heat up. You wait for his text to let you know he got back home safely.





	

You got home from Sonny’s apartment at 9 o’clock, and despite your bed being warm and comfortable, you can’t seem to find sleep. You keep replaying the night’s events in your head causing a thrill to shoot through your body. Then you remember the deal the two of you made before you left.

\-------------------------

Sonny holds your hand as he walks you out to the street. The cab he called for you is waiting by the curb. You turn to give him one last kiss goodnight when you get an idea. You pull back from the kiss to look at him.  
“What are you thinking?” he asks with a grin. “I can see those wheels turning.”  
You give him a mischievous smile. “Want to make a deal?”  
“What kind of a deal?” he asks cautiously.  
“When you take that shower you mentioned, you can’t...um, you know…” You trail off.  
“Wait, you mean I can’t…?” Sonny asks and you nod slowly.  
“I won’t either,” you add.  
“Were you gonna?” he asks suddenly a little shy.  
“Probably, " you say bluntly, and Sonny laughs.  
“I don’t know, that’s kinda hot.” He slides his arms around you. “You thinking about me...doing THAT,” he says in your ear as he grabs your ass.  
“You’ll just have to do it for me,” you say back. Two can play this game.  
“It’s a deal.” The two of you shake hands.  
“You’re a little crazy, and I like it,” he says kissing your forehead.  
“Text me when you get home.”  
“You too,” you say looking up at him. “I don’t care how late it is.”  
Sonny opens the cab door and you slide in. He leans in to give you one last kiss before he hands the driver some cash and gives him your address.

\--------------------------------------------

You let Sonny know you made it home five hours ago and haven’t heard anything back. You know he is probably working, but you can’t help but worry a little. His job can be dangerous.  
You try to distract yourself with mundane thoughts, but the feeling of Sonny’s strong hands on your thighs keeps coming back to you.  
Your phone vibrates on the bedside table and you quickly pick it up.

 

"You haven’t broken our deal have you? :)"

You bite your lip and try not to squeal. 

"Nope. How was that shower?"

"Frustrating"

You start typing your reply when another text comes in.

"I need to see you. Now."

You stop typing. A giant smile breaks across your face and a shiver runs through your body.

"Come see me then."

"OMW"

You practically jump out of bed and run to your closet to change into your favorite bra and panty set.


End file.
